


Pulp Fiction.

by yourshadow (sinistra_blache)



Series: Movie Night [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Gen, The Doctor and the Master are bad at watching movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistra_blache/pseuds/yourshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the boys continue their movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulp Fiction.

"You started without me!"

The Doctor stood at the door holding a tray of munchables and drinks, blinking as Samuel L Jackson recited the bible badly. Alright, it was poetic and fitting, but it wasn't the passage exactly. The Master shrugged.

"I wanted to start it and you were taking too long. How long does it take to get two drinks?" he looked up. "And finger food. Ugh. You're far too into this. I'm not a cinema date, Doctor. You won't get into my pants by getting me some raisinettes." He flashed a grin, reached up and took the biggest glass from the tray. "I assume this is mine?"

* * * * *

"You're enjoying this too much. I should never have agreed to this one," the Doctor was slumped in his chair, as far as he was able. He knew that it looked that he was sulking. That didn't matter much, as the Master would say so even if he wasn't. Not that he was sulking. No, he was too busy being disturbed. He glanced over at the Master, who's face was lit up more by his own grinning than the light of the film playing.

"What do you mean? I'm not allowed to enjoy movies now? Do me a favor, and tell me the next time you make up another one of your little rules," the Master replied.

"I meant you're taking too much pleasure in watching these people stumble, bloodied, through their lives."

"You don't think that's the whole point of the movie?"

"It's definitely why you chose it.

"The Master smiled. "Maybe."

* * * * *

The Master whooped.

The Doctor looked away.

Ving Rhames was raped by Peter Greene.

"I'm leaving. I can't watch this with you. This is like...like..." the Doctor faltered. He pushed himself up to leave the room.

"Porn?" the Master offered, taking a loud sip of his drink.

The Doctor fell back into the chair and scowled at him, still disgusted and trying his hardest to make it apparent. "Something like that."

"Don't sulk, Doctor." The Master pretended not to notice his disgust.

"I am not -"

"Yes, you are," the Master interrupted. "You're concentrating far too hard on my reaction to the story being told. Focus on the story."

"I am -"

"No, you're not," the Master continued. "You've only turned your attention to the movie to understand what I was laughing at. You've been watching me throughout. Don't deny it, I've noticed," the Master raised his finger as the Doctor opened his mouth to protest. "In doing such a thing, you've completely missed the point of the movie. You've ignored it, in fact. You didn't want to see it. Which I find bloody hilarious."

The Doctor pointedly watched Peter Greene's mutilation and humiliation at the hands of Rhames. He did so until he was sure the Master was finished talking.

"Then, tell me, what's the point of the movie?" he didn't look at the Master.

The Master stared at him. "It's a redemption story, Doctor."


End file.
